


Story of Misfits

by no_remedy_for_memories



Category: South Park, South Park: Stick of Truth
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, M/M, Stick of Truth, ish, medieval times, they don't really speak like them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6781474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_remedy_for_memories/pseuds/no_remedy_for_memories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tags will be added as the story progresses!</p><p>Kyle is Prince of the Elven Kingdom. He meets the son of a ranger who is his age, in the Lost Forest. They grow to be close friends, the two would do practically anything for each other. Meanwhile, Craig and his family are poor. Craig takes a turn in his lifestyle for the sake of his family, which earns him a new friend.</p><p>And all seemed fine in the beginning, but that's not how life works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story of Misfits

**Author's Note:**

> If characters are OOC, I greatly apologize!
> 
> Some notes about the story:
> 
> \- Tweek gets twitchy and starts shaking and shit when he starts getting nervous/anxious; in general he's usually just calm and collected unless extremely worried. So he's kind of OOC for the sake of the story, sort of? He's still paranoid.  
> \- Kyle is taller than Stan as kids, but Stan beats him in height when they grow up. Tall Stan and short Kyle is one of my favorite headcanons, sorry, guys!  
> \- Kyle specializes in magic, but when it comes to healing, he can only heal minor wounds as a kid.  
> \- Craig and his family have a nice family relationship so far, just for character development purposes!

Kyle walks on the dirt path aimlessly, the kingdom he grew up in getting farther and farther. He would always do this, sneaking out of the kingdom for a nice walk out. It's a beautiful day outside, birds are singing, flowers are blooming... He's never thought about his family, how they might react when they can't find him anywhere in the castle. He thought, maybe they do know that he's going out on walks like these. He's told a guard about it. Will that help?

He's already a pretty good distance away from Larnion, though, so there isn't any point in going back to avoid trouble. He hears a noise in the distance, and with curiosity, follows it and tries to track down its source. Kyle finds another boy, training in an open field with a big sword. The elf hides behind a tree, watching him with interest as the boy with the sword swings it skillfully. Kyle is surprised when the boy drops the sword and lets out a cry, holding his wrist.

"Are you okay?" Kyle asks, running over and trying to see the wound. The boy moves his arm away, looking at Kyle suspiciously. Kyle frowns, reaching for the arm, but it moves farther. "Quit it, I want to help!" He says, putting a hand on the other's shoulder. "Here, look." Kyle retracts the hand from the shoulder, forming a green and transparent magic orb with his own two hands. "I know healing magic."

The slightly shorter boy looks at Kyle before gritting his teeth and letting go of the wound on his arm, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. "Don't move it," he whispers, "I don't want it to hurt more." Kyle gives him a look of sympathy, grabbing the arm gently. The boy winces, looking away. A soft, lime green glow covers his arm a bit before it slowly disappears. The prince lets go of the arm, looking at the stranger.

"Is it better, now?" He asks, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm still learning more magic, it's only the best I could do. At least it wasn't a big cut. I'm Kyle." The unnamed kid who looked about Kyle's age shifted, looking at his arm in awe. He brushes his hand over it and slaps it lightly.

"Whoa... The cut is gone." He whispers in surprise, eyes wide. "Thank you so much! That was really cool. I'm Stan, and uh, what's up with your clothing?" Stan points at Kyle's long sleeved maroon colored tunic, a belt securing the clothing. He also reaches up to try and take Kyle's crown, but he grabs his hands to stop him.

"Oh, well you see, I'm the prince of an elven kingdom called Larnion! And don't touch this, it's my temporary crown. I made it myself out of twigs, since my parents won't let me have a real one yet." Stan gaped at him, falling back into a sitting position.

"You're a prince?" He asks quietly. "Like, for real? The Prince of Elves helped me?" Stan blinked with slight disbelief, standing up and grabbing his sword.

"Yup, I'm the Prince of Elves!" Kyle said, lying on the ground. "Sometimes it's fun, not having to do things myself, but if I want it right I just have to do it myself. You feel? But then I have to attend all these special meetings and dinners and sometimes it's really boring." Kyle is pulled up by Stan, who seems really excited.

"C'mon, I gotta tell my dad! He'll be so happy when he finds out I became friends with a prince!" He drags the elf down a path he doesn't know, soon ending up at a wooden house. "Look, here's my house! Now what are you waiting for? Meet my parents!" He pushes Kyle up the stairs and through the door. "Mom, dad, I'm home and I brought a friend!"

"Whoa, you have friends?" An adult male emerges from another room into the living room, a woman by his side. "That's surprising. I'm happy for you, Stan!" Stan groans at his dad's words, rolling his eyes. Kyle, meanwhile, is confused with all this.

"Dad, don't start with that again!" He facepalms. "Anyways, this is my friend Kyle. He says he's the prince of Larnion, and apparently it's a kingdom with elves in it! Isn't that so cool?" Stan pats Kyle's back, a huge grin on his face. "Kyle also helped heal a cut of mine that I got from my sword!" 

The two parents looked at each other with slight concern, turning back to the two. "Is that so? Well, I'm Randy, and this is my wife, Sharon. I've heard a lot about Larnion, but what's a prince like you doing out here?" Stan's father, Randy, questions the little prince. He just shrugs in response, still slightly confused.

"What do you mean? I love going out into the forest. I just don't tell my parents, they might be mad at me. Is that bad?" Kyle asks with adorable and wide emerald eyes. Randy and Sharon both look at each other again. The man nudges her, telling her through the action that it's her turn to speak now.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with it, but... You know what, make yourself at home! You're Stan's new friend, correct? Stay for dinner, we can get to know each other more!" Sharon offers. Kyle looks at Stan, who's eyes are practically begging him to stay. 

With a sigh, Kyle agrees, "Alright then."

* * *

 

Craig frowns at the sight of his family, huddled up in the breaking house. "Craig, sweetie, you're back! Any luck with finding a more stable home?" His mother asks, eyes shining with hope. Craig hesitates, shaking his head. The light in her eyes dissipates, and his heart drops. He hates seeing his family's hope slowly melt away. Every day they look for a new home, maybe leftover food to live off of, but the struggle is surreal. 

"Sorry, guys, but no luck again." Craig says, unable to meet his parents' eyes. His younger sister, Ruby, pulls at his black tunic, slightly worn and dusty, a dark blue belt around his waist. "What is it, Ruby?" He asks. The four year old looks at her hands, fiddling her thumbs.

"Do you think we'll find a new home soon, big brother?" She asks, eyes wide with hope. Craig bites his lips and press them into a thin line, crouching down and giving her a hug of reassurance. He looks at his two parents who look torn apart by their daughter's question; they doubt they'll find a new home. But for the sake of his sister, Craig nods and smiles at her.

"Of course, Rubes. We'll find a new home. That won't be all, too! We'll get food, water, and so much more. We'll live a normal life. I promise you that, Ruby. Believe me, okay?" Ruby sniffles and nods, grabbing his tunic and letting out a sob. Craig looks back at his parents, tears beginning to form. His parents were the same.

And that's when he made the decision that night, when he was sure that his parents and sister were asleep, he sneaked out. Conveniently, someone had dropped their cloak on the ground to the side. Craig dusts it off and puts it on, sliding the hood over his face. He made a promise to Ruby, and no way in hell is he going to break that promise to his little sister. How is he going to fulfill that promise, though?

He made a choice that he might regret later, but for his family, he'll do it. So he takes a deep breath, and runs off to a place he thinks would be a good place to start. The tavern. He sneaks in through the back, where everything they store should be. Holy shit was there a lot of stuff in there. If this wasn't a lot, he doesn't know what is. Craig tries his best to see in the dark, grabbing as much as he could and hoping it was edible, then fleeing when he thinks he has no more room to hold more.

When he gets home, he shoves the cloak onto the ground and sets everything he got onto the ground. Food. That's good, right? Maybe he could resell those back to the tavern for money. Right now, though, he wants sleep. He needs sleep. So he grabs the cloak and throws it over. He sees Ruby shivering slightly, though, and gives up his temporary blanket for his beloved sister.

"Sleep tight, sis." He whispers under his breath. He stretches over the wooden floorboard, looking up at the ceiling with wood sticking out in certain places. From his angle, though, he could see the dark sky with white dots littered over it. It was tranquilizing, and soon, he fell into a deep slumber.


End file.
